Broken
by mariahdoby13
Summary: “You Betrayted us! Jerk!” “Go to hell!” “Never come back!” Creek did what he did was betrayting the trolls he never forgives himself ever since he done he is grey and discovers a place he found was a mysterious troll that changes his life and a wicked person cursing him. Rated T for blood violence, sexual scenes, and death.
1. chapter 1

Ok everyone Arya Samantha again remember me Chipmunklover16? I wrote more ideas can you guys help me out of ideas?


	2. Creek Returned

**Hello again.**

 **Thank you Black Raider for the ideas of Malcolm I can use or a Magic wielder to curse Creek**

 **And trolls had to forgive him to break the curse.**

Poppy and the other trolls dancing and singing.

Branch is back as a colorful troll again after he confessed to Poppy that he loved her and restore his color with Poppy, all the trolls were shooting glitter and dancing.

Ever since the trolls made peace with the Bergens.

Chef and Creek are gone for good. They are banished never been seen or heard ever again.

Branch and Poppy were doing the tango, as Branch tosses her up in the air and caught her and dip her.

"Woah! Branch got moves!" Cooper said smiling.

Then Suki said. "Yeah! Ever since he confessed to Poppy that he loved her. Now he's happy!"

Branch spinned her. Poppy was amazed by his dance moves.

"Woah, I did not know you dance good?!" Poppy exclaimed smiling.

"Well, I learned how to With grandma. But I get used to it." Branch and Poppy danced as he dip her on more time.

The snack pack and the trolls cheered for them.

Poppy and Branch bowed and panted at the same time. Poppy then looked at him, Branch looked back smiled. Poppy suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her waist. Him and Poppy's nose got close as they smiled blushing.

Branch kissed her surprisly as Poppy squeaked as she moaned into the kiss.

Branch broke it as he looked at her smiling.

The trolls cheered more.

Branch to sing a song for her.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

Drawing me in, and you kicking me outGot my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you downWhat's going on in that beautiful mindI'm on your magical mystery ride _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

 _My head's under waterBut I'm breathing fine_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

Poppy smiled hearing him sing as he danced with her more.

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of youLove your curves and all your edgesAll your perfect imperfectionsGive your all to meI'll give my all to youYou're my end and my beginningEven when I lose I'm winning'Cause I give you all, all of meAnd you give me all, all of you..._

How many times do I have to tell youEven when you're crying you're beautiful too _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every moveYou're my downfall, you're my museMy worst distraction, my rhythm and bluesI can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you,_

My head's under waterBut I'm breathing fineYou're crazy and I'm out of my mind

' _Cause all of me_ _Loves all of you_ Love your curves and all your edgesAll your perfect imperfectionsGive your all to meI'll give my all to youYou're my end and my beginningEven when I lose I'm winning'Cause I give you all of meAnd you give me all, all of you _Give me all of you."_ Poppy smiled

Hearing him more.

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard,_

' _Cause all of me_ _Loves all of youLove your curves and all your edgesAll your perfect imperfectionsGive your all to meI'll give my all to youYou're my end and my beginningEven when I lose I'm winning'Cause I give you all of meAnd you give me all of you_

I give you all, all of me _And you give me all, all of you..."_ Branch finished the song as The trolls cheered for him as he hugged her tight.

Suddenly came in the bushes a troll with purple skin with turquoise hair, coming out from the bushes. His yellow pants covered in dirt and his hair messed up.

"Finally I'm back!" The troll said as they trolls turned around and recognized him.

"Creek!" Cooper said as the trolls panicked screaming. Branch and Poppy notice.

"Guards! Get him!" Poppy said as the guards grabbed him. Creek was thrown in the dungeon. "Wait let me explain!" Creek said begging.

Branch doesn't want to hear what Creek was begging and for Poppy turn her head away.

Creek kept saying while he's in a cage.

 **There you have it. I updated this story of creek returned to the troll tree I'll update more of this?**

 **Thank you for liking my story**


	3. Broken heart

**Hello again I'm back sorry about waiting here it is!. I have writers block...Here it is**

 **I've been in back in 2014. I don't What the hell don't know how to write or anything?! So I know how to do write now...**

 **Let's continue off.**

 **Reviews**

 **Riolet-Lover: Keep it Up**

 **Krshaz:Music in a trolls fic. I love it**

 **Guest: your stories are so good!**

 **Warning: strong language.**

 **Anyone who is fan of Creek they're will be triggered warnings to be safe.**

 ***Puts on an armor***

 **Let's continue the story!**

Creek was in his cell pacing around frustrated and wanted to know what's going on.

Poppy and Branch were looking at him at his cell.

"I can't believe he returned after all he betrayed the trolls because he wanted freedom!" Branch said in rage as the snack pack said went up to POppy and Branch.

"I can't believe this guy! After all he betrayed us, break Poppy's heart! And and no good son of a-" Before Smidge would finish her sentence, but cut off by Poppy.

"Okay, that's enough Smidge. We get it. I...I...I just can't believe it!" Poppy said as he pink eyes started to well up, Branch then place both of his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Poppy...I won't let this happened to you. I promise." Branch said giving Poppy a soft smile. The snack pack smirked at them as Guy Diamond squealed quietly.

"Broppy!" He said as Branch and Poppy looking at them while they were blushing lightly at this.

Poppy giggled as Branch rolled his eyes playfully.

Poppy looked at the ring that creek gave to her as he wanted to marry her before he was captured along with the trolls. She then felt betrayed, heartbroken that he sold them to Chef almost got eaten. Not after Branch sings true colors to her and got his colors and confessed her that he loved her and happiness is inside of us.

He was banned from bergen town with Chef. But how did he manage to save himself from her and the monster.

She then removes the ring that Creek gave to her, Branch then looked at her.

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah I'm Okay Branch, It's just I don't want this ring, I loved you more than Creek." She said embraced him as he smiled a bit. "I know, Pops."

The trolls marched on the cell as an angry mob along with king Peppy.

Creek was sitting in his cell waiting. Suddenly the trolls came in and grabbed him, pulling him outside of his cell.

"Ow! Ow! What are you doing?!" One of the trolls threw him on the ground as one of them glaring at him along with the snack pack, King Peppy, Branch and Poppy. "Please, I'm trying to tell you!"

"No! After what you did?! Fat chance Creek!" Branch said in anger.

"Branch, it's you I never seen you in...in...-"

"Go ahead, Spit it out!" Branch snapped in anger.

"Blue..." "Yeah! I am blue! Not grey anymore." Poppy looked at him she was mad as before since he sold the trolls out over freedom.

"Poppy...I wanted to say I'm sorry I did before, but please-"

"Can't it Creek! I thought your the one who was very positive, to all the trolls in the village. But right now, your cold hearted bitter troll I ever met..." Creek's heart sank. "Oh the ring you wanted me for engagement you planned before the bergen attack?...Here!"

Poppy removes it and threw it at Creek as she left with Branch who turned on him in anger and disappointment, before him and Poppy left leaving Creek heartbroken.

"B-But..."

"You betrayed us!" Cooper said in anger.

"I know...Please-"

"Go away!" Guy Diamond snapped.

"Wait!"

"Go to Hell!" Smidge yelled. Creek was in shock after never seen Smidge curse before.

"Never come back! If we see you coming back in the troll village again Creep! We'll give you an execution!" Peppy said in anger. As the trolls left him behind alone in the forest while he was heartbroken, as he started to loses his colors. Turning grey as his heart shattered in a million pieces, It was his fault after all.

He ran in the forest crying, frustrated and guilty. He kept hearing the voices in his head.

"You betrayed us jerk!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Never come back!"

He heard them said that in his head. He ran fast suddenly he landed on the ground covered in mud, the grey troll gets up his yellow pants was covered in dirt, mud and holes around it. He was going to the water to wash it off suddenly he saw his own reflection, he lost his purple skin, it was all shades of grey his ombre green turquoise hair fades to grey.

he couldn't stop crying cause of the gulit after what he remembered what he did.

 **Flashback**

 _"So, In a way, you could say...I'm doing this for you_."

" _I'm Selling you out.." He boop Poppy's nose as he took her cowbell and hammer. That the trolls think it's Poppy but they're tricked by Chef and Creek._

 _Then him and her are kicked out of bergen town, she was about to eat him but got eaten by a monster he uses his hair to launch himself out of there._

 **Flashback end**

It was all his fault after he betrayed the trolls because he wanted to live, he ruined his life, trying to be king ruined, his pod destroyed, everyone who trusted him disowned him.

They hated him, they know he was a back stabber

 **Here you go everyone!!!!**

 **Here's my story about my grammar...I tried to lines but it's difficult. Ugh! Here it.**

 **I hope you like it? Please don't hate me**


	4. Being grey

**Hello everyone again, I was busy with my books and things. But I'm here! I was gonna update this story, It was gonna be dark later on Like JPbake's book Eden and Black raider's books Flame of happiness trilogies. Yeah about the trolls kicking Creek out of troll village leaving him all grey. They will be a T rating for blood, violence and death, and mild language. Just giving ya warnings that will be intense, but there's gonna be Broppy later.**

 **Let's continue this!**

 **Reviews**

 **Krshaz: Very ambitious. I like the direction you're going in. You're improving and I'm impressed. Keep up the good work!**

* * *

Creek was all depressed after he was banned from the troll tree because after everyone was mad at him for betraying him and selling the trolls out for freedom.

He was all grey, hopeless, heartbroken, guilty and all he wanted to end himself one day, but how?...

He looked at his reflection was grey shades of his body. His purple skin was all grey and his ombre hair all faded to grey that he lost it all and everything.

Branch and the other trolls were right he was a backstabber, Jerk, selfish and betrayer after what he did.

He was like Branch all grey before Branch regain his colors. Creek sat there near the water before he frustratedly splashes it with his hand, before he buried his face with his arms sobbing uncomfortably. " _They're Right, I am a backstabber...If I can reversed time...But...I can't..."_ He thought as the skies turn grey as thunder strikes at the forest as rain showers all over him.

 **Troll village.**

The snack pack stayed in their pods it was a rainy day for them that it's raining cats and dogs outside.

Branch said in his bunker reading.

And at Poppy's pod that she was scrap booking to get all the Creek thing out of her mind.

She scrapbook of herself and her friends the snack pack were celebrating each other but got interrupted by Creek in the scrapbook trying to say he was wrong, but he kicked of the troll village not coming back.

She remembers her scrapbook of her and Branch rescuing the snack pack from a bergen and telling them about happiness is inside of all of us. Branch confessed that he loved her forever and the ring that Creek gave to her she threw at it him earlier, as she kept scrap booking more.

" _So, Princess Poppy and her friend Branch saved the snack pack and the trolls from a bergen, but one day that Creek betrayed the trolls that he wanted to be free...So Princess Poppy lost hope, but Branch sings 'True colors' to cheer her up and he confesses that he loved her and regained his colors, they told the Bergens that happiness is inside of us, you need someone to find it. That the trolls and bergens live peace and get along and for Chef and Creek are gone for good. Princess Poppy becomes Queen, But then...Creek came back to the troll village, but the snack pack and Queen Poppy banned Creek for not coming back and never returned."_ Poppy finished her scrapbook and looked at the cloud was still grey and raining hard a lot before the thunder strikes made the queen jumped a bit.

She looked at the window to see the rain and mud flooding the forest that the trolls can't go outside like that.

" _I hope is nice out for tomorrow...?"_ She thought as she closed the curtains before she was going to bed.

* * *

 **Back to the forest.**

Creek was walking through the pouring rain a lot as thunder strikes more. He was trying to survive himself without everyone's help and trying to find shelter. He sees the trees, and wet slippery ground, mud, water and dirt. He grabbed sticks, stones, leafs and water to not be dehydrated and trying to find food so he won't starve to death.

Creek grabbed sticks and trying to make a home that the rain was pouring hard a lot that wet his face, hair and his clothes.

 _"If...Only I can reverse time...I would've saved the trolls not because of me..."_ He thought before he sighed sadly letting the rain shower continue resuming of building shelter. This is how he feels when Branch is grey and looses his colors before he regained his colors.

He remembers how he picked on Branch a lot about why he was grey.

 **Flashback**

 _Creek was year younger than Branch, when he was grey. The snack pack were five or six years old and Poppy is four years old back then._

 _Branch was collecting his sticks while he watched Poppy and the mini snack pack were having fun, playing music, and hugging that their hug time rolled his eyes before he would walk away suddenly._

 _"Branch!" The pink troll squeaked running up to him._

 _"Oh...No..."_ He thought trying to walk away, but the small princess hugged him tighter. He sighed.

 _"What do you want Princess..."_ He asked annoyed.

She smiled at the grey troll.

" _I was gonna invite you to my birthday party it's coming up soon!"_ Poppy said smiling happily giving him a card of pink and blue glitter sprinkled all over him.

Branch groaned rolling his eyes. " _I said no."_ Branch refused.

" _Please?!"_ She begged with the sad puppy eyes. Branch groaned annoyed

" _Fine..."_ He said annoyed as Poppy smiled pulling him in Creek wasn't happy that Poppy let him be invited.

"Poppy, you can't bring him in." Creek said while he crossed his arms. Branch glared at him.

"Because he needs a friend!" Poppy said cheerfully as she hugged his arm before Branch would yank it away from her.

"But doesn't like hugging, singing and he's grey!" Creek exclaimed. "Yeah." The snack pack agreed as Branch was fuming upset.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Branch said angrily.

" _it means...You're grey you can't be invited to Princess Poppy's party her party is about colors not you being all dual and grey_!"

" _Stop it_!" Branch snapped.

" _Creek_!" Poppy cried telling him to stop. " _Stop being mean to him_!"

" _Please princess! He's nothing but non color freak!"_ Creek said as Branch's eyes widen before his eyes began to well up feeling hurt and mad.

" _Creek! Stop it!"_

" _F-Fine...!"_ Branch said he was enrage, upset, hurt and emotional walking grabbing his sticks trying to leave. But Poppy stops him.

" _Branch, don't listen to him...I know you have happiness-'_

"I SAID NO!" Branch snapped jerking his hand away. As he leaves Poppy looked at her friends.

" _You shouldn't be mad at him!_ " Poppy said glaring at them folding her arms.

 _"Poppy! Creek's right he's isn't allowed to be in our party because he's grey!"_ Satin said crossing her arms angry.

" _He will change guys we wanted to give him positivity!_ " Poppy snapped started to get upset about her friends do that.

" _But Poppy he is_!" Creek said, But Poppy doesn't wanted to listen to him as she ran as the snack pack realized.

" _That's really mean Creek..._ " DJ Suki said as they chased up to Poppy.

Leaving Creek alone.

* * *

 **Flashback ends.**

Creek remembers his flashback that he was a jerk to Branch when he was a kid. He felt regretful about it he then remember how he sold the trolls out by saving himself.

That he remembers his though. How he escaped? He remembers he saved himself from being eaten from a ground monster and Chef.

 **Flashback**

Chef and Creek were rolled out of Bergen Town as they were far away from it Creek couldn't stopped screaming as they stopped rolling before Creek stopped screaming as began he inhale and exhaled. "Phew..." Creek sighed in relief. But then Chef chuckled evilly grabbed him.

"Wait! Wait!" Creek begged before Chef was gonna eat him suddenly she hears growling noises, the ground monster opened it's mouth ate Chef and Creek whole.

Creek was trying to use his hair to pull himself up, suddenly Chef grabbed him trying to pull herself up.

 **"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"** Chef yelled as Creek kept pulls up.

"Almost there...!"

Chef kept her grip on Creek.

 **"I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Creek uses his hair on the ground Monster's uvula tighter to make it cough up as the air sucking him in loosing Chef's grip.

 **"NO!"** Chef's eyes widen as her grip started slip. Creek struggles as the the air suck him threw him like a sling shot as Chef falls in the acid Creek hears her agonized screams as Creek was thrown out of there as it's unknown of Chef's fate.

Creek was out of there and landed on the tree bark hurting him knocking him unconscious.

 **Flashback ends.**

Creek remembers how he woke up that he survive from being eaten from Chef and the ground monster, and try to get home he sees the trolls survive and made peace with the enemies. But he returned that he betrayed everyone and they hated him and banned him forever away from the troll village.

He finished his shelter curling up inside as the rain pours all over him and his new shelter as lighting strikes before an unexpected loud thunder was heard that flinched Creek a bit as he closed his eyes crying emotionaly after what he did, everyone, include the snack pack hated him, he would've reverse time and make it all right but how. Suddenly other trolls looked at him.

"Who is he...?" The troll in teal with green hair and green eyes looking at him.

"I don't know..." A red troll said with red hair and green eyes looking at him. "Should we take him?" The teal troll asked.

 **To be continued.**

 **Here you go I was gonna update more of it sorry if it's short or the grammer was not good but here it is. And The character belongs to Thesnackpack and the red troll you know from Trolls epic the name comes from a beautiful red flower review the hint from DragonMR's story from Ao3 and other vampire story. Please guess of it on the review see you everyone. I'll try to write it long thank you for reading.**


	5. Authors note Damn Writers block

**Sorry I haven't update Broken I was busy with My previous stories in my iPad and my computer is broken things to my clumsiness and my mom is using my computer but she'll give it back to me when I come back from school because her old computer that she was using was crashing down.**

 **But don't worry it'll get fixed.**

 **And I was thinking of my story I should put Archered in the party crashers in my story broken what do you think everyone?**

 **I am made update broken I was busy updating my broppy book, And Demon and me.**

 **But I'll get my iPad a new iPad until Christmas and my birthday because my birthdays on the 26th of next month.**

 **See ya everybody I'll update it**


End file.
